Stand Together
by sapphireash
Summary: Sequel to Lean on Me! Meeting with Elias has been the best thing to happen to Harry since the teen got his owl. However, as the threat of war looms even closer, things around Hogwarts picks up. Please Read and Review. CHPT 3 has a bit of description of Harry's abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Harry held Elias's hand tightly as they entered a yard. It was a beautiful mansion with at least three different stories and probably a basement. It had two towers in the front, like a castle, and was whitewashed wood and red brick. It had two balconies visible on the same side.

"Welcome to Château de parfums."

"Castle of scents?"

"Our backyard is filled with flowers. Also, the fact most of us can smell each other."

"Oh...Eli?"

"Yes, love?"

"I don't know if I can do this..."

It was the second month of summer vacation. Sirius and Remus would be port-keying overseas to see him on his birthday. However, the Bishop family wanted to show Harry what a family was supposed to be like without sessions to let each other know their boundaries.

"Harry, they know how to treat you. You're not the first child to pass through these wards that has been abused. Abri's mate was abused as well."

"But I'm not-"

"Harry, I'm behind you every step of the way. Harvey and Nathan are but feet away if I'm not. You'll not have a need to panic in this house. I promise you." Elias moved in front of Harry, placing his hands on the teen's cheeks so he could look him in the eye. "It is just mama, Abri, Nicholi, Nathan, Harvey, and papa in the house, Harry. Over the next month you will meet the others, but for right now it is just us."

"Okay." Harry whispered, staring into silver eyes.

"If you need to talk to someone who knows what it's like trying to adjust, Nicci is a good choice. He's easy going, and gentle hearted."

"Okay." Harry bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" Elias chuckled, pulling Harry up onto his tip toes so he could give the boy a quick peck. "I love your insecurities because that means I get to make you feel safe." Harry blushed prettily as he was sat back on his feet.

"Ahem." Harry's blush deepened as he looked past his boyfriend and at the porch. Harvey stood there with a grin. With a smile back, Harry waved. "Mama said that lunch is ready, and that 'yall need to get yar butts in here now'."

"I do not speak like that, Harvard!" Harry laughed softly, hiding his face in Elias's chest.

"Hey! I got him to laugh!" The other boy protested. Harry pulled away with a smile as he raced to give Harvey a hug. "I've missed you too, little guy!" Harry snorted, inhaling deeply.

"It's been a long month, Harvey."

"Hey, no long face!" Harvey turned the boy around. "Meet Mama. Mama, this is Harry."

The woman had soft blue eyes, fair skin, and golden blonde hair. She was wearing a soft sky-blue dress, white high heels, and a white sun hat.

"Hello Harry, it is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too..." Harry shifted slightly, unsure what to call the woman.

"My name is Delilah, but I would love it if you called me mama. Ace, Elias's uncle, his wife is also Delila. Only I spell my name with an 'h' and she doesn't."

"Okay, I think..." She motioned him in.

"Would you rather bunk with Harvey or your own room, dear?"

"Bunk. Unless you want to find me in your cupboard, asleep."

"Cupboard...they made you sleep in a linen closet?" Delilah demanded, frowning. "That's horrible. Well, I sent my husband, Arbi, and Nathan to get a few ingredients for dinner tonight. I'm afraid that I forgot potatoes and peaches."

"What are you making, mama?"

"Pot Roast, and a peach cobbler for dessert."

"And papa will be back in a few minutes. I'll show Harry where we are. You help mama." Harvey said, grinning as he stole away his best friend. The house was big, but Harry was quick to memorize the way. "Mama is easy to get along with. Nicci is caring, and a good listener. Abri is the outgoing one. Papa is the one who will get mad on your account."

"What do you mean?"

"They want to hear it from you, what happened with the Dursleys. At your pace though." Harvey was quick to assure. "You're among family, now. The Dursleys aren't human. They aren't fit to be called family. You and me, we may not be family, but mum and I still love you."

"Thanks." Harry said dryly. "That was the worst pep talk that you have ever done. A four year old could have done better than that. Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw?" Harvey pushed him to his bed, tickling him. Harry burst out into giggles, gasping for air.

"Take that back!"

"NEVER!" Harry shrieked, laughing as he tried to crawl away. They fell off the bed, the lamp falling with them from the table and crashing. "Uh-"

"-oh." The door banged open, and Nathan and Elias stood there. "Heya Nate-"

"Eli, can you-"

"Fix our booboo?" They finished together getting blank looks as the men's dad looked in, panic on his face. Only to morph into a laugh.

"You...what were you doing to break the lamp?" Elias demanded, waving his wand. Harry grinned, bounding up to him.

"Harvard started tickling me."

"Only because you were insulting my intellect, Hadrian." Harvey growled, glaring.

"But your pep talk sucked, bad. Anyways, we rolled off the bed." Harry finally stood up, practically skipping up to Elias to grab his arm. "Introduce me to your father, Elias. Don't be poor mannered."

"Er, right. Papa, this is my mate, Harry. Harry, this is my father, Alex."

"Hello, sir. Thank you for having me."

"None of that sir stuff! You're family, Harry." Harry blushed as he nodded. "Now, dinner is about done. After that, we are all going to go out and sit around the fire telling stories."

"Yes s-Alex." Dinner turned out to be a big affair. Everyone was introduced to Harry before jokes were shared. The fire was warm as they all settled around the den.

"So, Harry, you get to be here on the fourth! The whole sky will be lit up with fireworks." Delilah smiled at Alex when Harry's eyes lit up. "Do you like fireworks?"

"When my friends, Fred and George Weasley, dropped out of school this last year, they left school with a...bang." Harvey snorted with a grin.

"I'd say. They charmed a dragon firework. It was during testing, and it ran after my aunt." Elias growled at the mention of Dolores Umbridge. "Hey Harry."

"Yes, Harvey?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" Harry groaned.

"I don't know. It's the thirty-first. Give me time to think on it." Harry sighed, snuggling against Elias. "I do want a triple chocolate cake though."

"You and chocolate." Harvey said, making a face.

"Chocolate is for the soul!" Harry whined. "It also counters the effects of a dementor."

"Yeah yeah. So, Abri, how was work?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he entered the empty kitchen. Normally Mrs Weasley was up by now, making dinner. Harry remembered how Elias had told him they slept in on Saturday. It was already seven, and Harry was wide awake. With a nod, he called for Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter has called on Dobby!"

"Dobby, I need your help. I want to make enough food for eight people. I need freshening charms and heating charms placed on them as I finish."

"Dobby would be honored!" Harry nodded, starting to make pancakes, coffee, bacon, sausage, hash, and eggs. Fried eggs, and scrambled. Around nine was when he finished everything, and people were drifting down the stairs, smelling the air. Harry snickered as he finished serving eight glasses of orange juice.

"Good morning!" He chirped, grinning at Elias, Harvey, and Nathan. The others looked confused, Delilah the most. "I hope you don't mind, Delilah. I woke up pretty early and thought I'd make you breakfast."

"Thank you, Harry. You didn't have to." They all settled around the table.

"But I wanted to." Harry waited as everyone started to eat, his breath held in his throat.

"This is delicious. Where did you learn to cook?"

"Trial and Error. Error being when my aunt didn't like it, and put my hands in the grease or on the hot burner." Harry murmured, relaxing slightly when Elias took his hand in his. The whole table sobered up, except for Nicci, who grinned.

"What dish took you the longest to make? Mine was stuffed squid."

"Crab Rangoon."

"So seafood too? Who'd you live with? I had my parents and drunken older brother."

"My aunt and uncle and cousin." Nicci frowned, nodding.

"Muggles? Me too." Harry smiled.

"It's not all bad. If I hadn't been left with them, I wouldn't have ended up here today." Nicci nodded sadly.

"How bad did it get for you? They didn't...sell you too, did they?" Harry froze, breath hitching. "I hazard a guess. I was too. Abri found me wandering the streets after I managed to get away. I had just turned fourteen."

"You were fourteen? How long...?"

"It started when I was twelve."

"I was only raped for about two years too." Harry muttered, placing his fork and knife down as he stared at his lap. "His coworkers had fun with me a lot. I don't know if it was paid for or not. I just know that he drugged me before taking me to a hotel, where I was raped none stop for weeks at a time."

Unknown to Harry, the others shared looks. Elias was thinking hard before nodding to himself. His plan would work, the bond would be there, no matter what. Harry needed this.

"Harry?" The teen startled. "Would...would you like a restart? Our bond will never die. I have accepted you as my mate. I can give you a potion that will de-age you to the point before your abuse started. I can raise you to be a happy child."

"I...I think that Remus and Sirius should raise me, Eli. If we do that. I need time to think...maybe once we beat Voldemort we can try." Harry said softly, looking up. Everyone was pushing food around. "What a way to ruin breakfast." He stood, "Dobby, can you come here?" The elf popped in, startling everyone. "I would like you to place charms on the food again. I'm afraid everyone has lost their appetite."

"Of course, Master Harry Potter."

"And stop calling me master! We're friends, not master and house elf." The elf teared up, but nodded and set the charms as Harry turned to Elias. "Come on, you promised to show me around town."

"Right, of course. Mama, we won't be back until after dinner. See you later." Harry was dragged out of the house and to the road. They started to walk, Harry clinging to his mate.

"If I do this deaging thing, won't it make it hard on you? Watching me grow up and unable to touch?"

"Oh, I would be able to do this," Elias pulled Harry into a hug, "and this," a kiss to the forehead, "and don't forget this," he lifted their joined hands.

"Idiot." Harry was grinning as they entered the town. "So what type of town is this?"

"America is a lot more accepting of magic. Muggles tend to think 'That's so Cool' instead of 'Ah it's a witch! Get her!' and stuff like that." Harry nodded in understanding as Elias pulled him to a shopping district. As they passed a jeweler, Harry paused.

Laying on display was a grey jasper pendant. It looked like a coin, but thicker, and attached to a gold chain. According to the tag, names could be engraved to the stone. They were a cheap price of 65.50$ usd.

"Harry?"

"Can we get matching ones, Eli?" The man chuckled with a nod. Once inside, the lady did as they asked, but with a snub to the fact they were gay. Harry glared, hands shaking as Elias pushed him out the door. "I hate people like her."

"I know, love." The rest of the day was spent at the mall, then the movies, followed by an early dinner. As they were walking back to the house, they came across a box that wasn't there that morning, and it was starting to rain. Soft cat crying could be heard, so Harry stopped, opening the box.

Inside was a cat with blueish-yellow eyes. It had black and white fur, and wings that were black and white as well. It was but a kitten, small, cold, and wet.

"Eli, do you think your parents will mind?"

"No, they wouldn't. What are you going to call him?"

"Maybe Lorcan."

"Little and fierce."

"What type of cat is he?"

"Probably a Tressym."

"What is that?"

"A cat with wings. They only get as big as a normal house cat, and can speak any language including their own."

"But this one is just a baby, right?"

"Yeah. Come on, Lorcan looks like he could use a bottle of milk. I wonder why he was in a box, and away from his mother."

"He's really small. Maybe a runt?"

"Possibly." They quickly made their way to the house.

* * *

**Tressym(borrowed from the Forgotten Realms).**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry giggled as Lorcan pounced on the magicked cat toy that Elias had charmed for him. The cat now had a green collar that matched Harry's eyes with a tag and bell. The tag was a small heart-shaped with Harry and Elias's names on it. Harry was outside with the cat, having been cast from the house so he would help clean.

Again.

Harry laid down, closing his eyes with a sigh. He listened to Lorcan play as he tried to clear his mind. It felt so stuffed, it wasn't funny. He hadn't felt this weighed down since before he mastered Occlumency. Now it seemed he was too busy, and everything was catching up to him.

His mindscape had been slowly changing. He had once thought his cupboard under the stairs his safe haven. Now it seemed too small. He realized what his barrier was turning into.

The field outside of the Bishop home with fog and rain for protection. Should anyone try to enter, the memory of the Cruciatus Curse would hit them like lightning. A few false memories lay around the field in the open, but the rest were hidden in flowers, under rocks, in the trees, and so on. Harry knew the river inside would lead him to his magical core. He allowed the water to carry him to it.

The core was pure gold, and warm. However, Harry noticed something he hadn't before.

A lot of the gold wasn't as shiny, and a bit dull. However, light was seeping through, showing cracks.

With a gasp, Harry sat up, knocking heads with Harvey who had been trying to wake him. As he nursed a headache, he told his best friend what he had seen.

"I'll go get Abri. He's a curse breaker." Harry nodded, letting Lorcan crawl into his lap. He ran his had through the fur as everyone came running out. Harry shot Harvey a glare as Elias looked him over. "I told them you weren't hurt, just found something blocking your magic."

"You don't get it, Harvey." Nathan sighed, moving his eyes to meet his mate's. "This could be a curse, a block, a result of the Killing Curse not working right, or a creature attacking his magic."

"What?" Harry whispered, eyes wide at all the possibilities.

"It's not a curse, or a result of the Killing Curse." Abri said, frowning. "Harry, have you ever seen a shadow out of the corner of your eye?" Harry frowned in confusion. "Like one minute it's there, but you turn for a better look and it's gone?"

"Is it like a demonic haunting that muggles have?" Abri nodded. "Because I've gotten marks on me that my uncle didn't leave in three straight lines. I heard it was a mock of the Holy Trinity. But they stopped when I entered Hogwarts..." Harry cut off frowning. "Actually, they didn't. It happened right before third year. However, the next day, Aunt Petunia had a mass done for me, to make sure I wasn't under oppression, and then had me bless."

"So it isn't a demon attacking you...not anymore at least. So it's a block...to attract a demon with a block on is amazing." Abri murmured, running diagnostic test upon diagnostic test. He was pale by the time he finished. "I'm going to need the help of a goblin hired Curse Breaker."

"Bill Weasley will help me." The Veela nodded, motioning him to go write a letter. "Can I use magic instead? It would be easier to send a patronus to him."

"Duh, this is a family of wizards. The ministry can't find you here, nor anyone else." Harry nodded, quickly casting the charm, only to gasp.

The shape had changed from a stag. It was a wolf, which shocked him.

"It's Elias's animagus form." Harry flushed, but gave the message to the patronus to take to Bill.

* * *

It took two days before Bill showed up, with his family, Claire, Sirius, Remus, and Severus in tow. Severus was horrified that he hadn't noticed the block during their lessons. Sirius and Remus were pissed off when Harry mentioned the demonic haunting. Molly and Arthur were flat out distraught at the whole thing.

Elias didn't leave Harry side as his block was removed. It was taxing, and the teen ended up sick with fever. Lorcan wouldn't let anyone but Elias near the child. As he became better, others started to notice that he seemed to distance himself from Elias, and everyone.

"Okay, what's wrong Harry?" Harvey demanded. Harry looked at him blankly before bursting into tears.

They were shocked as the tale of his years before Hogwarts poured from soft lips. From the cupboard, to the stairs, to the rape. Then Harry started to tell of his second year, when Lockhart had raped him, obliviating him constantly. It became apparent the removing of the block also helped him gain his memories back.

"It hurts! Make them stop, Elias. Please make the memories stop!" The man choked back a sob as he pulled his mate into a hug. "It's not fair! Why me? Why, why, why-" It kept repeating until Harry fell into a restless sleep.

"Mama..." Elias was crying, looking for a way to make things better. Delilah pulled both boys into a hug. "Why? He's right! Why does he have to suffer so much?"

"Elias, you know you can't do that. Not yet."

"He deserves it! He deserves a happy childhood! Why should I give it to him?"

"Because he needs to work through this, and beat Voldemort. He would be a helpless child, allowing that man easy access." His mother scolded. "He will get a better life, and you will give it to him. Even if I have to deage you myself so you can grow up with him."

"Really?"

"Your bond is so strong, child, that a thing such as age would not matter." Delilah promised, smiling. She pulled away, "we'll be just downstairs. Claire and I haven't chatted in such a long time."

"Okay, mama. I'll let you know if he's awake for dinner."

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Kind of short, but the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better! Please Review!**

Harry opened his eyes sleepily. He had been more tired recently since his emotional breakdown. However, he felt better. They, Elias and him, were currently on their way to the Hogwarts Express. Hermione and Ron were already in the prefect cabin, Ginny was off with her friends, and so on.

"Harry, maybe you should take a pepper-up potion."

"No, I don't like potions." Harry whined, sitting up. With a grin, he straddled Elias's lap. "I know what would wake me up~!" He said in a singsong voice, and devilish grin. That grin turned to a frown when the door slammed open.

Draco stood there moodily, ignoring the couple as he flopped on the opposite seat.

"Looks like someone is going through the transition." Elias said, voice teasing.

"Leave me alone, dickhead."

"Draco!" Harry scolded. The blond just flipped him off. "Did you go through this, Elias?"

"Unfortunately." They watched as Draco twitched in slight pain. "His wings are wanting out."

"I can tell. When will he meet his first potential?"

"Probably a month into the term."

"I'm glad you're taking over potions." That got Draco's attention.

"What happened to my godfather?"

"He's taking on defense this year."

"Where's Shiloh?"

"In America. He said with Eli here, he doesn't have worry about me and would see me for Christmas." The blond nodded with a frown.

"And if you have a melt down?"

"Been there, done that. Went and saw Jazper the day after."

"I heard from father that the mindhealer got a position on the staff as a therapist."

"That's right. Apparently there used to be one, until Headmaster Dippet came into position." Draco nodded before lifting an eyebrow. "What?"

"Comfortable?" Harry flushed, quickly moving off Elias's lap and onto the seat. "So, how was your birthday?"

"Okay. Thank you for the brother journals. I gave Harvey the other one, I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, mother was the one who picked them out." Harry grinned. "So, what are you planning?"

"What do you mean?" Draco lifted an eyebrow. "I'm trying to get Severus to accept someone's advances."

"Back up, you're trying to get my godfather to do what?"

"One of my younger sisters found her final potential in Severus." Elias explained. "Of course, he's refuse to see it like that. She's met with all her mates, and is trying to get to know them. They've spent hours talking about potions."

"He is a great match for Lizzy." Harry said, crossing his arms. "I don't like the bastards that are varying for her attention. Severus likes her, so I don't see the problem!"

"That's just it. The last person he liked was your _mother_!" Harry stiffened, mouth falling open. The blond paled. "Shit! I'm so dead! He was complaining to me, don't tell anyone I told you! Please, Harry-"

"I understand. I won't tell anyone about it..." Harry stared at a spot above Draco's head. "I wish I'd known. It must hurt that her child is trying to press him into a relationship." Elias nodded, patting Harry's head. "I'll back off, but I'm giving Lizzy tips still."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Draco sat up as the door opened. Ron, Hermione, and Pansy stood there. The latter with her arms crossed. "Yes, Pansy dearest?"

"What were you thinking just taking off in the middle of the meeting?" She practically screeched. Harry flinched covering his ears. "So the head boy is a bastard of an idiot-"

"It wasn't just that, Pansy! My transition started on my birthday, and won't end for another month! I'm in pain, my head hurts, and he was yelling at us like we're idiots!" Harry moved over, allowing his friends to sit as Pansy and Draco argued. It continued until they had to change into their robes.

Elias was introduced as their new potions teacher, Jazper was introduced, and Severus's change in classes was announced.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope you guys like this Chapter! However, please review. I like getting them. I'll Stand By You-The Pretenders came out in 1994 for their sixth album called Last of the Independents. **

Harry sighed as he entered Elias's sitting room. The man was in class right now, teaching the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. However, Harry needed some quiet time, and that was impossible in the common room, library, and on the grounds. So he went to the leather couch, and laid down, face in the pillow there.

Apparently he'd fallen asleep, because when he woke up, his head was on Elias's lap, and a blanket over him. The Veela was running a hand through the black hair of his mate as he read from a book. Harry closed his eyes once again, snuggling closer as sleep overtook him again.

When he woke up again, Harry was on the bed, and the shower was running. Sitting up, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Since returning to the castle a month ago, he hadn't slept well. He wasn't allowed to sleep in Elias's rooms unless it was the weekends, and his homework was finished. Thankfully he had finished.

"Awake finally?" Startled, Harry looked at Elias who was grinning. The man was dressed in black slacks, a silver button up shirt, and a pair of black boots. "Come on, up. We are going to Hogsmead." Harry whined, but did as asked, allowing himself to be pushed into the bathroom, where an outfit was laid out. "Luna picked them out."

"Okay..." Harry glanced at the dragonhide pants with unease. "Do I have to wear them? The twins got them as a gag gift."

"Yes, you do." Harry pouted as he banished Elias from the bathroom. His outfit consisted of a white shirt with a red lollipop and 'Can I lick your Lolli?' in rainbow colors. His dragonhide pants were a faded black color, and would hug to him like a second skin. Finally there was a pair of black boots. Once he fixed his hair, Harry exited the room, crossing his arms as he pouted. Elias grinned, eyes trailing Harry's body. "Why do I have to wear this?" Harry whined.

"Because we are meeting up with Harvey and Nate, and going clubbing."

"Harvey's coming?" Harry grinned, forgetting his plight with his clothes. Elias lead him out of his rooms and to the gates of the school. "Wait what do you mean club-"

"HARRY!" Harvey screeched upon seeing his best friend. He was quick to pull the younger into a hug. "My god I've missed you!" Harry smiled up at his friend.

"I've missed you too, Harvey, but it's only been a month."

"Only...Only he says!" Harry laughed as Harvey released him, and proceeded to pretend to faint into Nathan's arms. "Nate, he kills me!"

"Oh, do I? Damn my plan of being the new Dark Lord is ruined!" The group shared a laugh as they made their way to the club that Elias had mention.

On the outside, Witch's Hour wasn't anything special. A plain brick building with tinted black windows. There was a bouncer, but that was just to make sure they were older than fifteen, and to have a bracelet on them that would alert the bartender that they couldn't drink. He reminded Harry of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Once Harry and Harvey were cuffed, they entered the place. The music was a muggle rock song, performed by a muggleborn band, and it caused the room to vibrate. Harry was instantly pulled away by Harvey to the dance floor. Harry allowed Harvey to direct his movements until he got the hang of it. After a couple of songs, they went to sit down, demanding their boyfriends get them drinks.

As they joked around, they didn't notice the two men checking them out from a few seats down. One was tall, and burly, with dark hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. His friend was slightly smaller than him, and had dark skin, hair, and eyes. They finished their drinks and made their way over. The taller one sat beside Harry, the other beside Harvey. Both boys frowned, stopping their conversation.

"Now why are the two of you here all alone?"

"We aren't here alone." Harry said, scooting a bit away from the man who smelled of alcohol. He hated that smell, because it reminded him of his uncle. "Please leave."

"Now why would I do that? You are a submissive, are you not? An unclaimed-" A smack sound echoed, since the band was taking a short break. That caused heads to turn.

The big man was turning red, furious that a submissive had slapped him. He had Harry by the throat in a second after he had been slapped. Harvey was being held back from helping. So he did the smartest thing.

"NATHAN!" In a flash, feathers surrounded the four. The men were on the ground, blood pouring from their noses as Elias was frantically looking over his mate. His feathers were in plain sight, an angelic white color. Harry was pale, shaking and muttering sorry over and over. Nathan was holding a sobbing Harvey.

"It's okay, baby. I have you. You're okay." Elias whispered as the bouncer removed the two strangers from the club. The owner came over, promising they didn't have to pay and that he was sorry that it had happened. Harry had came out of his fit. "I think we should head back, Nate, Harvey. He should probably go see Jazper."

"No! Just...just hold me for a bit." Harry protested. "I'm fine, really I am." Elias nodded after staring into Harry's eyes for a while. "Thank you."

"I promised you protection and shelter against the world when I started to court you, Harry." Harry, smiling brightly as he stood on his tiptoes, placed a soft kiss on Elias's lips.

"I love you, Elias." A soft song started, and Harry was pulled out onto the dance floor by his mate as the music spoke volumes.

It was **I'll Stand by You** by **The Pretenders**.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'cause I've seen the dark side too_  
_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothing you confess_  
_Could make me love you less_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_So if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_  
_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_  
_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_And don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'cause even if you're wrong_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_And when..._  
_When the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feeling all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

"I think this song just became our song." Harry whispered, head buried in Elias's chest. Eventually, they got off the dance floor and headed to The Three Broomsticks for dinner.

It was the walk back, that rounded out that night as being the best but worst day of Harry's life.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's short again, but hey, I couldn't think of anything to place in the chapter outside of the scene. I hope you guys like it!**

As they made their way up to the castle grounds, an explosion had Harry and Elias on their backs, feet away from each other. Black figures popped into existence all around them.

Death Eaters were attacking.

"Elias?" Harry croaked as he stood up. The veela wasn't moving, and Harry panicked. Running over to the man, he started to run diagnostic scans with his wand. The man was fine, but had a concussion and broken wrist. Harry turned around, flinging a stunner at the closest Death Eater. Two more fell in the surprise that the teen was attacking back before five were on him.

Including Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Itty bitty Potty is trying to fight. How cute." She taunted. Harry growled, eyes flashing as he cast Levicorpus on one, Langlock on another, and Locomotor Mortis on the third. The other two, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were the only two around him still standing. The DA and professors had shown up at one point, as well as the Order.

Ginny screaming in pain distracted him, and Harry was placed under the Cruciatus Curse. His screams had everyone freezing to watch as he sobbed. Things went silent as the curse was lifted.

Then all Hell broke loose.

Bellatrix was tackled by a red eyed Elias, his clawed hands tearing away her skin. Remus had arrived and was checking over Harry, who was trying to fight off the help. Alastor Moody had taken down her husband.

By the time Harry had managed to get up and to Elias, Bellatrix was barely breathing, and losing a lot of blood. Harry ignored her as he fell against his mate. He was sobbing silently, both in pain and in relief. All around them, the Order of the Phoenix was winning.

"Harry, Harry, Harry..." Elias murmured as he calmed down, arms wrapped around his mate. The man was kissing the teen all over the face.

"I'm okay, Eli. I'm okay." Harry croaked, soaking up the comfort. Elias was shaking, and holding Harry like he was going to disappear.

"Mr. Bishop, I need to administer potions to Harry." Severus said, easing closer. The Veela nodded, allowing the man to give Harry the potion that would help with the aftereffects of the curse.

* * *

Nearly a month passed after the attack. It was Halloween, and Harry was hiding in Elias's room. The man had tried to get him out of the rooms by threatening a detention with Filch, but the teen refused. So, after talking with his other teachers, they agreed to let the young man have his night.

While nothing serious happened, Harry did end up with a cold.


End file.
